Mermaid-Human-Object Melody
by anjeez929
Summary: Mermaid melody with Fusion OCs.
1. Once upon a time

OCs

Luchiskby Dreemurr (nee. Gemamitsui)  
Gender: Female  
Age: 14  
Species: Human/Gem/Mermaid  
Hair color: Brown  
Eye colour: Brown  
Motif colour: Pink, Red  
Nicknames: Lucy, Rubin, Chara, Pink Pearl Voice, Pink-chan, Determination-chan, Dreemurr-san  
Favourite food: Peanut butter shrimp pie  
Other facts: Is a fusion of Lucia(Mermaid Melody), Frisk(Undertale) and Ruby(BFDI)

Mizuiro Hoboulmurr  
Gender: Female  
Age: 14  
Species: Human/Bubble/Mermaid  
Hair colour: Blue  
Eye color: Red  
Motif colour: Blue, Red  
Nicknames: Mizu, The fallen Human, Mizuiro Pearl Voice, Dark Cyan Pearl Voice, Mizuiro-chan, Love-chan, Determination-chan, Hoboulmurr-san  
Favourite food: Chocolate Cake  
Other facts: Is a fusion of Hanon, Chara and Bubble (From MMPPP, Undertale and BFDI respectively)

* * *

Luchiskby Dreemurr is a fourteen year old girl with long brown hair in ponytails. She wears a red and white striped shirt and a heart locket containing a pearl. She also has a Ruby ring. She lives with her mother and stepfather. Today was the first day of school. She met up with her childhood friend Kaito Doumoto. "Hey, Luchiskby!" said Kaito. "Hi!" said Luchiskby. "Wanna see if we're in the same class this year?" said Kaito. "Yeah!" said Luchiskby. They looked at the table. "Awesome! We're in the same class again!" said Kaito. They did not notice a blue haired girl. "That girl..." she said.

"You'll come to the competition on Sunday right?" Kaito said. "Of course!" said Luchiskby. "Come!" Kaito insisted. Just after that, she was interrupted by the girl who was stalking her. "Hey Dreemurr-san!" said The girl, "I'm Mizuiro Hoboulmurr. Call me Mizuiro, okay?" The red haired girl added, "Can I call you Luchiskby?" "Uhh, yeah." Luchiskby replied. "Are you close with Kaito-kun?" Mizuiro asked. "Uhh, yeah." Luchiskby replied. "You're going to the surfing competition to cheer for him, right?" Match asked. Luchiskby, again, said "Of Course!" "You better be careful..." Mizuiro said, "If you're aiming for him, you'll have a lot of rivals!" "Yeah, I know that but I'm his favourite!" said Luchiskby. "He might be two timing you." said Mizuiro. "He's not!" said Luchiskby.

After school, Luchiskby went back home. Her mother ran a hotel while her stepfather ran a flower shop. "I'm back." she said. "Welcome!" said her mother. "Where's Asgore?" said Luchiskby. "Your stepfather is coming home late." said Luchiskby's mother. Luchiskby's entire family's names were hard to pronounce but it's easy once you get used to it. She took a bath and went to her room. Just then, her pet Penguin-Grass-Gaster Blaster thing, Hippyrassy, came up. "Oh hi, Hippyrassy." said Luchiskby. For some reason, Hippyrassy wanted her to give up on her relationship with Kaito. So she never told her mother about her crush on Kaito. She look for what to wear for the surfing competition. As she was searching, Hippyrassy shot a beam at her. "Seriously, Hippyrassy!" said Luchiskby. She threw Hippyrassy out of the window.

Sunday. The announcer announced "Unbelievably, this beautiful beach was beset by torrent conditions until everything cleared up today! The face of the Big One is what everyone's waiting for!" Mizuiro came with Luchiskby. "Wow. There are lots of people here!" said Luchiskby. Mizuiro and Luchiskby looked around. "I wonder where the target is." Mizuiro said. Then, a bunch of guys came up. "You girls sure are cute!" one of them said, "Cheer us on!" "How about we go play around after the competition?" another one said. "Oh my tree! Let's go!" said Mizuiro. She left but a guy halted Luchiskby. "You could at least talk to us a little!" said that guy. Just then, Kaito strangled that guy's hand. "It's last years champion!" the guy said "They're with you? Sorry!" Then the group left. "Those clothes are cute!" Kaito said. Luchiskby was wearing her normal attire with a few added frills. "Though, I like more racy ones!" Luchiskby blushed. Then the announcer said "Participating athletes, please gather at the reception gate." Kaito looked at Luchiskby, "Then, I'll let you see a cool show!" Luchiskby shouted at Kaito "YOU PERVERT!"

Kaito Stood on the shore "Ah, I feel good!" Luchiskby ran over to Kaito and gave him her heart necklace. The pearl inside it began to shine. This shine attracted a water demon. "I found it! I found it!" he said, "The one who rules the ocean... that brilliance! Meanwhile, The wave came. "Here it comes! Look, number 28, Kaito Doumoto!" The announcer said "He's taking off!" Luchiskby stared in awe as Kaito did an backside flip aerial. "As expected from last year's champion" Kaito seemed to be staring at Luchiskby. "Awesome!" Luchiskby cried. "As I expected... he's pretty cool!" aid Mizuiro. But then she noticed something about the wave "That wave is...!" Her eye began to shine a dark cyan as she held up a knife. The wave crashed down on Kaito. "Kaito!?" Luchiskby shouted as the announcer called for the rescue squad.

Mizuiro ran towards the wave. Luchiskby followed only to get pushed over by Mizuiro. "What are you doing! I can handle this myself!" said Mizuiro. "I don't know what you're doing, but I'm coming with you." said Luchiskby. The engaged in a catfight, except only one has claws. Somehow, the catfight ended them up underground. Mizuiro stabbed the knife onto Luchskby. Only to see that it didn't work. Luchiskby opened her eyes. She saw that she was a Ruby. "What the..." she said. Mizuiro left as she opened up a gap to the ocean. Luchiskby followed Mizuiro but she almost drowned. But she was still alive. She saw that now she's a Mermaid. "Okay, this day is getting weird." she said. She looked for Mizuiro. But the only people she can see was another mermaid with a blue tail, and a Water demon holding Kaito. Wait... A water demon holding Kaito? Luchiskby swam up to the Demon. "Kaito!" Luchiskby wailed, "Who are you? Gimme back Kaito!" "Are you the owner of this pearl?" said the demon, who's name is Izuru. "Umm... yes?" said Luchiskby. "Mermaid Princess" said Izuru, "I've been waiting for you! To make you and your pearl my own!" "Mermaid Princess?" said Luchiskby. Izuru summoned a water dragon to attack Luchiskby. Kaito woke up. "That voice is..." He saw a mermaid. "Is that... Luchiskby?" The pearl on Luchiskby's heart necklace began to shine. Kaito thought "Her pearl is..." He knew what he had to do. He threw the pearl towards Luchiskby. "Take it!" "What are you doing!?" Izuru shouted. The pearl transformed into a microphone. The transformation scene began. She was wearing a red dress and skirt with laced gloves and boots. She was then surrounded in a ball of light. "This is... me?" she said to herself. "These clothes are...CUTE!" Just then, a voice popped into her mind. "_Sing. Sing, princess!_" "Who... Who is it?" Luchiskby said. Just then, a song started playing. "This song... is the one I sang often when I was a child!" "What are you planning on doing?" said Izuru, still holding on Kaito. She released Kaito from his grip and Summoned a water dragon. Luchiskby announced, "Pitchi Pitchi voice live start!"

Colours on the wind floating from a different world greet the dawn with a song to welcome the daybreak(The water dragons tried to attack the ball of light but failed)  
Aiming for the cape, I can hear a melody(Izuru gasped in awe)  
That I know very well. It is a nostalgic song

Watching those birds flying away and towards the eastern sky(Izuru didn't even say anything. She just stared)  
Now, they're taking a shortcut to paradise, now I know why!

It's the paradise of the seven seas(Izuru felt a pain in her chest)  
Can we be reborn in the wake of the storm to tell you words that come from my heart? But in one life there is not enough time  
It's the melody of the seven countries  
Even when time comes when everyone leaves, the Legend of mermaid will still live on  
I won't forget the melody I sing

"Love shower pitch!" Luchiskby cried. "So this is the Object Princesses' power!" Izuru said to herself. "How about an encore!" Luchiskby added. Izuru grunted. "Next time this won't happen!" She popped out of the scene. "Oh, she disappeared..." Luchiskby said. The blue mermaid went towards Luchiskby. "Luchiskby, It was nice to meet you." she said. She held up a knife and her eye shined dark cyan. Luchiskby realized it was Mizuiro. "Goodbye" said Mizuiro. Luchiskby dodged the knife attack. Mizuiro stopped. "Umm... You're not turning into bubbles." she said. "What made you think I was?" said Luchiskby. "When mermaids reveal their true identity to humans, they turn into bubbles. But apparently, you aren't" said Mizuiro. "Do you think Kaito isn't totally human?" said Luchiskby. "Maybe." said Mizuiro. "You know, every time I'm about to die, I somehow survive." said Luchiskby. "I have that phenomenon as well." said Mizuiro, "I think it's called Determination." "Yeah. It seems like I was determined to not die." said Luchiskby. "For some reason, only humans have that ability." said Mizuiro, "But only a select few." Luchiskby grabbed Kaito. He woke up. "Luchiskby..." he said, "You're a mermaid..." "Kaito!" said Luchiskby. "Mizuiro is a mermaid as well." said Mizuiro, "And I think you're not entirely human." "Shall this be our secret?" said Kaito. "Yep!" said Luchiskby.

* * *

Let me know If you want more. If so, then which episode?


	2. Take the plunge

So this is episode 2 of MHOM! I base it of MMPPP and Undertale with a few BFDI concepts. Let's go!

* * *

Luchiskby was working at her mother's hotel. Just then, she saw a moving truck. Mizuiro was there! "Mizuiro! Why are you here?" said Luchiskby. "I came in to move in with you!" said Mizuiro. Luchiskby's mother came up. "Ah, Mira-chan!" she said, "You're here" "Uh.. mother? The other day, I was at the beach and.. well, I was a gemstone, then a mermaid" said Luchiskby. Luchiskby's mother smiled. "So you finally realized." she said. They went inside. "Luchiskby, you are a Mermaid/Ruby/Human hybrid" said Luchiskby's mother, "My mother was a mermaid, my father was a gemstone, your father is a human" She sighed. "And also, You are a descendant of a mage and I'm a mermaid princess" she added. "So by that logic, I'm a mermaid princess?" said Luchiskby. "Yeah" said Hippyrassy. "Wait, did Hippyrassy just talk?" said Luchiskby. "Yeah. He's a creation from the sea goddess." said Luchiskby's mother. "I guess he's part Emperor penguin!" said Mizuiro. "That is a really bad joke" said Hippyrassy

Later at school, Luchiskby was walking with Mizuiro. She heard someone. It was Kaito! "Kaito!" said Luchiskby. "Hey, Luchiskby." said Kaito, "Did you find anything about being a me-" Luchiskby and Mizuiro shut his mouth. "If anyone reveals a mermaid's identity to a human, they'll turn into bubbles!" said Mizuiro. "Sorry, I forgot" said Kaito. "But yes, we did" said Luchiskby. "Anyways, The spring Festival starts today..." said Kaito. "Spring Festival?" asked Luchiskby. "Wanna go together?" asked Kaito. Luchiskby blushed. "I'll show you an inlet that only we surfers know about!" "Really?" "Yeah!" A bubbly background asset appeared as Ruby cried "I'M SO HAPPY!"

In the deep sea, there is a castle. The Panthalassa castle. Inside, There was an evil guy who looked like Kaito, only his hair is grey. "So you failed to catch the Mermaid Princess, didn't ya, Izuru?" he said. "I'm sorry that such a thing has happened, Gaito-sama!" said Izuru, lying on the floor. "Did you slack off?" No, not at all!" "I guess I should've let someone else do it..." Gaito left as Izuru said "Gaito-sama!" Just then, another water demon appeared. "Yai, Yai! You got scolded! You got scolded!" she said. "Puffirudyne!" "hehehe, How dare you come back after letting the mermaid escape, Izuru!" "Shut up!" shouted Izuru. "Someone like you couldn't capture her!" she continued. Puffirydyne laughed. She has multiple personality disorder and has three forms. Now she was an attacking maniac. "There's no way she can escape my chilling, all-terrifying powers! I'd like to do it without you, Izuru" "Very well then, Puffirudyne." said Gaito, "I'll leave it up to you this time!" Puffirudyne quickly changed into her third personality, cute and random. "Okay!" "Gaito-sama, please let me do it this time!" pleaded Izuru. But then Puffirudyne said "Gaito-sama asked ME to do it! Out of my way, Izuru, you failure!" Izuru sneered "Well then, I'll be leaving!" said Puffirudyne, "Gaito-sama, wait for me!" She then flew out of the corridor.

Meanwhile, Mizuiro is at the spring festival. She bumped into a music teacher. "Sorry!" she said. Then Mizuiro fell instantly in love with him. "Are you alright?" he said. "Huh? Yeah..." she said. "oh, if you want, you can have this." said the music teacher, giving her some fish, "I was forced to take it... so if it's not a bother..." "Heh, It's no bother at all!" she said. "that's great. Are you a highschool student?" "Yeah!" "Be sure to get back before it turns late!" "Umm," said Mizuiro, "thanks for this!" "Thank you, I'm saved." the Music teacher said, then he left.

Meanwhile, Puffball was selling Fish. "Hey everyone, you can have one that you like! This tropical fish here likes good music, so I'll give them to anyone who likes music" She then played out her evil plan in her head "Mermaids like songs... These little guys will find them for sure! I'm so Smart!" She already given a fish to that music teacher.

Kaito took Luchiskby to the cove he talked about that morning. "I thought I'd tell you about this now..." He said, "There's an inlet" "This is the inlet when you saved me" said Kaito

(Flashback)

(A tsunami was heading towards a ship, a young boy, who I'll just call ?B, fell of it)  
(He got washed up onto a shore. A girl, who I'll just call ?A, saw him)  
?A: Are you alright?  
?B: Yeah, I'm alright.  
?A: What's your name?  
(?B whispers his name)  
?A: That's a nice name. My name is...

(Flashback end)

"Luchiskby. Will you sing for me?" said Kaito. Luchiskby started singing. "Colours on the wind floating from a different world..."

Meanwhile, Mizuiro were sitting on the shoreline with the fish. Mizuiro said "Even though I gave Ruby a hard time..." She giggled. She released the fish. "Go back to your own sea!" she said. "That guy was really great..." said Mizuiro. She both giggled "No!" She jumped into the water. She, in mermaid form, swam carelessly around. "I'd like to meet him again..." said Mizuiro. What she didn't notice was the fish detected her. Puffirudyne laughed evilly. "Found you!" She flew out of her hiding place. Mizuiro gasped. It was Puffirudyne, and her personalioty was in reckless. "What!" Puffirudyne looked at the fish, "Good girl, you have found them..." "Uhh, who are you?" said Mizurio. Puffirudyne said nothing and started to attack the two. Luchiskby noticed it. She telepathically heard Mizuiro say "Let me go!" "Kaito, I have to go! Mizuiro's in danger!" said Luchiskby. Meanwhile, Puffirudyne said to Mizuiro "Although I was searching for the Pink Pearl Mermaid Princess, What luck it is, to get the Aquamarine Pearl Mermaid Princesses..." Puffirudyne continued to strangle Mizuiro. Puffirudyne said "Come with me peacefully!" Just then, Puffirudyne heard a voice calling out "Mizuiro!" It was the Pink Pearl Princess. "Mizuiro, what's wrong!" "Whats this? Now the Pink Pearl Mermaid Princess?" Puffirudyne said. She used dark magic to tangle up Mizuiro. "Whats this?" she said. "I'm gonna go capture your friend too, so wait a bit!" said Puffirudyne. "Who are you?" said Luchiskby. Puffirudyne suddenly turned into her base personality, cheerful and spinning. "I'm Puffirudyne! Nice to meet you!" "I see," said Luchiskby, "you're Bubble's friend!" Mizuiro facepalmed. "Another idiot arrives and it makes my head hurt!" "You're mean!" said Luchiskby, "I understand. Don't you want me to save you!?" "I even got the Aquamarine Princesses, I'm so lucky!" Puffirudyne sang, "I can't imagine how happy Gaito-sama is going to be!" "You think you caught us already?" questioned Luchiskby. "Yup!" replied Puffirudyne, "Now, be caught peacefully!" Luchiskby said "You do bad things in the Sea World, so I'll purify you with Pichi Pichi voice, Spring Festival Live start!" "Pink Pearl Voice!" said Luchiskby as she transformed into idol forme. Puffirudyne giggled. "hehehe. I'll change into Battle Form!" She spun around and turned reckless. "Now I won't fail like Izuru." "Izuru?" questioned Luchiskby. She remembered that Izuru was the one who caught Kaito. "You're a friend of hers?" "Hurry up and sing!" said Puffirudyne, "I'll evaluate your song! Though you'll probably get a zero" "Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!"

Colours on the wind floating from a different world greet the dawn with a song to welcome the daybreak  
Aiming for the cape, I can hear a melody  
That I know very well. It is a nostalgic song

The song had no effect on Puffball. "You're not listening?" Luchiskby said, "Why?" "Oh is it over already?" asked Puffirudyne, "Then I'll attack now" She sent a rainbow beam towards Luchiskby. "Aah! Why aren't you affected?" Puffirudyne sent more beams. "Luchiskby!" cried Mizuiro, "Puffirudyne, what do you plan to do with us?" "You can't escape, Little Mermaid!" "As I thought, she can't hear" They noticed Puffirudyne stuffed her earrings in her ears. "Those Earrings!" Mizuiro said. She tried to grab them, the snare was just long enough for them to grab the earrings. "What did you do?" shouted Puffirudyne. The snare released Mizuiro. "We got it! Watch this, Puffy!" she said. "Aquamarine Pearl Voice!" Mizuiro's idol form had a blue and red strapless shirt and skirt. She had similar gloves and boots to Luchiskby. "The rehersal is over!" she said. "Awesome!" said Luchiskby, "Mira, you're so cute!" "How do I look, Luchiskby?" asked Mizuiro. "You are all set up... me too" The two of them said "The encore is Pichi Pichi Duo"

The clouds of the storm start to slowly fade away to make way a rainbow of seven colours(Puffball groaned in agony)  
The stars in the sky are like pearls shining bright  
that begin to release a light that shines through us all

Listen, I hear a soft whistling(Puffirudyne was holding her head since her earrings was taken) coming from the southern skies  
So, The time for me to grow up has come, but my heart won't die

An adventure to go around a miracle of ours(It was so bad, Puffirudyne randomly sun around)  
Embracing our kind mother's wishes in our hearts, We will all go on a great journey which will show us what path to take  
A fantasy of a night with falling stars  
that is overflowing tears with a prayer Illuminates a future unknown to us all  
Showing that the Future's ours to make(Puffirudyne fell down saying "Ahhh, this sucks! They're so cute it pisses me off! GAITO-SAMA!" She disappeared)

"Love Shower Pitch!" "We did it, Luchiskby!" said Mizuiro. "It's thanks to you!" said Luchiskby. "Yeah, it was all thanks to me!" exclaimed Mizuiro. "Actually, it was me!" shouted Luchiskby. "Me!" "Me!" "ME!" The two of them giggled.

The next day at school, Luchiskby, Kaito and Mizuiro were walking together. Just then, They heard someone say "Ah, It's you." Mizuiro turned around. It was the music teacher they met on the Spring festival! "We meet again!" he said. Mizuiro blushed "Yo're the guy from that day" she said. "You two are students at this school, right?" "Y-yes!" "What is it, Mizuiro is he an acquaintance?" said Kaito. "What's wrong, Mizuiro? You're blushing." Luchiskby added. "Shut up, You two!" Mizuiro said. "I am the music teacher, Tarou Mitsuki. Nice to meet you" "His name is Tarou Mitsuki!" she thought. "TAROU-CHAN!" Kaito came up and said "You're Mitsuki-sensei? I'm-" He and Luchiskby were pushed by Mizuiro. "Um... I'm Bubble Boule" she said, "Please take good care of me, Mitsuki-sensei!" Mitsuki laughed. "I'll see you two in music class then!" He then left. "Uh, Mizuiro?" asked Luchiskby. "I can't wait for his music class!" said Mizuiro. "Let's change the subject. You're a princess, right?" said Kaito, "Of the North Pacific?" "Yeah" said Luchiskby. "I'm a princess too!" said Mizuiro, "I'm the Mermaid Princess of the South Atlantic!" "Then who's the mermaid princess of the North Atlantic?" They noticed a light green haired girl. "Is she the new transfer student?"


End file.
